U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,960 to Opolka, et al. (“Opolka Lens”) discloses a LED illumination module with a rotationally symmetrical, one-piece, light-transparent adapter lens that has an inner converging lens part and an outer reflector part and a rearwardly open blind hole that is defined by a beveled or frustoconical surface with arcuate profile and a convex base surface and that has an inner diameter allowing for axial movement of a LED body within the opening along the optical axis of the adapter lens. The LED illumination module allows longitudinal and axial movement of the whole arrangement consisting of the LED glass body and the base in the blind hole-like bore, so that, by a relative movement of the LED to the blind hole-like bore along the optical axis, different emission characteristics with different cone angles of the light emission pencils can be variably set.